Creed's creation
by Tikimori119
Summary: Creed comes face to face with a Chaos Army. Will he survive.


Disclaimer- I do not own these figures or anything in the story 

In the grim darkness of the Imperium lived two rival enemies that despised each other, the barbaric chaos Space Marines and the honorary Imperial Guard. Both have their advantages over each other, the Imperial Guard with their tremendous amounts of firepower and powerful tanks. The Chaos with there extreme advances in armor and their powerful strength.  
Usakare E. Creed, General of the 8th Cadian army, awoke to the sounds of gunfire. Creed hoops to his feet and grabs his chain sword and runs out the door of his quarters towards the command deck of his fortress. As Creed runs down the hall he meets up with Kell, his most honorary bodyguard, along with five Cadian troops.  
Creed ran down the hall when he heard a faint whistle start to get louder and louder until an explosion of fire and steel appeared ahead of them. The shock of the blast knocks all seven of them down to the floor as three Chaos Terminators walk in carrying lascannons. The guardsmen hope to their feet as an array of shells come flying towards them. Creed jumped to his feet just to hear the screams of his soldiers. Creed reached behind for his sword but to find it has been knocked off his back. Creed looked to his side arm and rolled to one side and sent shoots into the terminators. By this time Kell has gained strength again and jumped to his feet as a terminator aims towards him. Kell dives towards the corner of the wall and pulls out two side arms and aims right at the terminators head and put seven shells into him. The terminator drops to his knees as blood pours out of his head.  
Meanwhile Creed has finally manages to kill the terminator. By this time Creed is out of breath as he glimpse upon something shiny. Creed went to reach for it as a shoot zooms right past him sending dust up into his eyes. Creed drops to the floor as the final terminator walks in front of him and aims his lascannon right at Creed's head. Bang, a shot rang out, Bang, Bang; Creed closes his eyes as the terminator falls right on top of him. Creed opens his eyes to see Kell with a laspistol in his hand and blood all over his face. Kell urges Creed to press on to the command center. Creed runs ahead as Kell tosses a grenade towards the hole to seal it off.  
After a long and exhausting run through the halls, Creed finally reaches his destination, the command center. Creed gives a quick salute and walks over towards the window that looked over the battlefield. Right below were Creed was standing, a very large door began to open as squads of conscripts begin pouring out followed by a convoy of Lemon Russ tanks and Demolisher tanks followed by ten sentinel walkers armed with lascannons and autocannons. As time went on the sentinels gradually pull away from the convoy into where the fighting was the fiercest.  
As the walkers begin to plow through the chaos lines a marine would try to strap a melta bomb to one of the legs just to be shot by a different sentinel. Finally a marine was successful in strapping a bomb to on of the legs. In only seven seconds the sentinel was on the ground flames erupting from the cockpit. By this time the convoy of tanks arrived. The tanks get to about twenty feet from the front lines when they stopped in front of them. By this time the sentinel have retreated behind the tanks and just stand there.  
Slowly the cannons on the tanks begin to move. One by one they begin to fire, not only the cannons, but all their defensive weapons as well. Slowly the tanks roll forward flowing into the lines of the Chaos, followed closely by the sentinels. Victory seemed almost certain until the armor division commander looked to the forest to see the most deadly of all the Chaos weapons, the devastator walker. The tanks stopped in their tracks and aimed their cannons at the devastator. Shots rang out, all the shells seemed to hit but they weren't doing anything to the walker. After two rounds of shots the tanks gave up and shot at the Chaos line that was now all over them. Only the sentinels shot at the walker.  
Slowly the walker get closer no matter what the Imperial guard did they could not bring the devastator down. Then just that quick second they found a weakness in this powerful machine. In the back there was a very thin section of metal that could be pierce by a lascannon only a lascannon. Creed also recognized this weakness and ordered the sentinels to ambush that walker from behind without losing the lascannon walkers. The walkers began to retreat to make it seem like they are giving up, but as soon as they got behind the fortress, they made their long march around the battlefield.  
By now the Chaos Devastator has made its way thought the Chaos line and stops right in front of the Imperial Guard tanks. Slowly one of the many deadly claws rose. Before the tanks had time to get away, the Chaos Devastator slammed its claw into the hull of one of the tanks making it explode instantly. The claw rose again and swung its claw into another tank as the remaining tanks started to retreat.  
By now the Sentinels get to the rear of the Chaos. In the cover of the forest behind the Chaos lines, the Sentinels carefully aimed their weapons at the devastator. Two shots rang out, all missed. Now the whole chaos army knew they were there. All the Sentinels that were armed with autocannons were ready for this. Each one of them sent an array of shells into the line of the Chaos. These marines weren't the problem though, what the Imperial Guard didn't know was that walker was armed with a long range cannon. A huge cloud of smoke appeared from the cannon as a Sentinel as well as ten or so tree erupted in flames. The sentinels armed with Lascannons had one final chance. Two shots rang out. Nothing seemed to happen. In only five seconds, the Devastator exploded into a million pieces as the glass of the command deck was shattered sending class into Creed's face along with Kell and ten other officers.  
Clearly the battle seemed won except there were still five well trained Sentinels out there fighting to survive. Across the battlefield, the Sentinels started to retreat further into the forest, closely followed by the Chaos. The Sentinels were pulling farther ahead when they stopped and started to fire their weapons, which seemed to stop the Chaos advance. The Sentinels quickly radioed in to ask for an ambush from behind. Creed agreed. Creed answered by sending three sniper squads out onto the battlefield.  
The squads of snipers found cover behind the ruin of the Devastator as they carefully aimed at the rear lines of the Chaos. One by one shots just repeatedly appeared, and one by one the Chaos Marines would fall. Now the Chaos was failing from the rear along with the front. The only thing the Chaos could do now was to retreat. The chaos army was now in full retreat, but Creed could not accept the retreat because all the Chaos will do is regroup and order another attack on the fortress.  
Creed expected the chaos to retreat towards the fortress away from the fighting, so Creed ordered the tanks that survived the Devastator attack to advance towards the forest. But what Creed didn't expect was the Marines were retreating to the right of them in cover of the forest. They may have been in cover though but they could not hide from the squads of snipers aiming right at them.  
At the back of the retreat Chaos marines were dropping like flies from hundreds of autocannon and lascannon shots. Also at the front of the retreat the squads of snipers were halting the retreat making in easier for the sentinels, but this was too slow and Creed was getting impatient. Creed went straight to the radio and ordered the retreat of the sentinels and the bombardment of the forest. But he told the sniper squad captains to delay the retreat as long as possible.  
Each squad of snipers aimed at a different end of the chaos keeping them still. The chaos knew that if they came out of the forest they would have no chance for survival. The Chaos commander was trying to come up with a plan when he heard six or seven loud rumbles. Before the Commander had time to react bombs were exploding everywhere around him, until one fell ten feet in front of him. The shock wave through the commander twenty feet backwards into a low-lying branch of a tree killing him in an instant. The chaos now knew they had no chance for survival. They all put down their weapons and walked out of the forest towards the fortress. Squads of conscripts flooded out into the battlefield to take the chaos prisoner. Creed had the whole Chaos army sent to Cadia to be tried for war crimes, if found guilty they would be thrown into prison for life or executed by the firing squad. Either way the Chaos will never threaten another planet again. Thus, the Chaos was never heard of again.


End file.
